


Shockwave's Daughter

by Black_Widow_in_Training



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow_in_Training/pseuds/Black_Widow_in_Training
Summary: Join Shadowsling, Shockwave's daughter on her journey of the Auto-bots finding out her secret, that she has been able to keep hidden from her own leader. What happens when Megatron finds out? How does Shockwave react to his daughter's chosen mate? Do things work out for Shadowsling or do things fall apart for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own transformers, I am changing this story completely as it is the most cringe worthy fic I have ever written so this story is taking a whole new turn and I hope you love the update. Some of these characters will probably be a little OOC in certain places and times.**

“Dad” Shadowsling said carefully

“Yes, Shadowsling” Shockwave asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose plates, Shadow opened and then closed her mouth, she wasn’t sure how she was going to word this and wasn’t sure if her father would completely lose his nuts and bolts when she told him

“Uh” Shadow stuttered

“Out with it Shadow, I have a mission I have to attend to and your keeping me held up” Shockwave snapped, Shadowsling frowned hurt by her father’s words

“Never-mind” she muttered as she stormed off Shockwave sighed he knew he shouldn’t of snapped at his daughter it wasn’t her fault they were all on edge, Megatron has been on there tails (not literally) about the all spark shard and none of them could find it, and when Megatron wasn’t happy no one was happy. He walked down the hall his daughter just took and saw her in their rec room sitting grumpily next to Barricade who looked like he was trying to calm her down. Shockwave stood back and observed why he hadn’t noticed this before, Shockwave heard her sigh and saw her shoulders relax and a smile on her lips, he narrowed his eye at the two and that is when Barricade looked up and noticed him standing there

“Shockwave, is everything alright? Has Megatron asked for me?” Barricade said standing

“You mean Megadumb” Shadow muttered quietly but her father and Barricade heard it, Barricade tried to hide the amusement from his eyes but he wasn’t sure it worked. Her father on the other hand looked at her displeased, even if he did agree with her.

“No Barricade, I came to look for my daughter I would like to speak to her privately if that is okay?” Shockwave asked

“Of course” Barricade nodded

“I will be right here when you get back” Barricade whispered to Shadow when she stood up and walked over to her father.

“You didn’t want to talk before, why now” Shadow snapped Shockwave sighed

“Just follow me” he muttered and walked towards his private rooms. She walked behind him in silence, they walked in and Shockwave told her to sit down.

“So, you and Barricade? When did that happen” Shockwave asked Shadow’s crimson red eyes went bright and she knew they have been caught

“A while” Shadow shrugged, there was no point in lying to him now.

“I really like him dad, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, but you were more interested in this mission then your own daughter” Shadow said softly and quietly and Shockwave had to stop the flinch that nearly went through his body, she was correct and it hurt him that he did that

“I am sorry, you should come first, and you do come first. It’s just Megatron is on everyone tail about the All-Spark and it’s putting us all on edge” Shockwave admitted,

“I know Cade, has snapped a few times at me, but he apologised straight away” Shadow shrugged, she knew exactly where the All-Spark was, but she wasn’t about to admit it out loud if she does, she knows that, that will be the end of her, and she was not ready to die. Not by the hands of Megatron anyway.

“So have you and Barricade, sealed it properly yet or” Shockwave asked curiously,

“What! Dad! Oh my god, no we haven’t” Shadow said completely and utterly embarrassed and Shockwave chuckled a little at his daughter reaction.

“Okay, Okay, I was just asking” Shockwave said holding his hands up in surrender Shadow refused to look at her father in the optic, Shockwave was about to ask another question when they were interrupted

: Attention all Decepticon’s, Attention all Decepticon’s meet me in rec room three for an update: Megatron called through the com link of everyone including Shadowsling. The father and daughter duo sighed, and made their way to hanger three where they have been summoned joining them where; Soundwave, Barricade, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Blackout, Frenzy, Sunstorm, Bitstream, Hotlink, Acid Storm, Nova Storm, Ion Storm, Buzzsaw, Lazerbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Nightbird, Venom, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Breakdown, Razorclaw, Rampage, and Cutthroat. Megatron looked around at everyone

“Report” his voice boomed, Shadow flinched a little, Thundercracker the only bot apart from Barricade who knew Shadow’s secret glanced over at her worry was in his eyes. Because he knew that if Megatron found out the truth, there will be a chance Shadow won’t survive

“None, of us have been able to find the spark Lord Megatron” Starscream said stepping forward, Megatron roared and took a swing at the triangular bot. Who flinched but took the hit anyway, Megatron had be known for violence even towards his own comrades Shadow herself has been on the other end of Megatron’s hands and it’s not a fun place to be.

“Were is that blasted shard you useless idiots” Megatron roared

“Maybe your twin brother has it?” Shadow said out loud by accident and she froze _oh fuck_ everyone froze and looked at her both Barricade and Thundercracker look alarmed

“And how do you now Prime and myself are twins” Megatron asked slowly yet deadly.

“Uhh…” Shadowsling started but froze in terror she wasn’t ready to die

“I think I over heard someone say it” Shadow lied

“Liar” Megatron roared and reached out to her, his claws sunk into her neck as he pulled her forward a shriek left her lips. Barricade nearly stepped forward, but Thundercracker stopped him with a shake of the head.

“How do you know about me and Prime” Megatron and in such a deadly tone Shadow knew she had no choice.

“I-I” Shadow started she was terrified,

“Shadowsling” Megatron roared as he threw her against the wall there was a sicking crunch sound when she collided with it

“Megatron, I never thought you would be one to hurt a femme and such a young one at that” A voice boomed disapprovingly

“Optimus Prime, Leader of the Auto-bot’s and last known Prime till this day” Shadow whispered her eyes started glitching.

“How do you know that?” Prime asked with a frown, well he suppose it’s not new news but he wasn’t aware the Decepticon’s chatted about him casually and he has never meet the femme bot before. Before Shadow could say anything else she crashed in a heap,

“Are you going to take her to the med bay?” Optimus asked as he looked over at the unconscious heap of Shadow

“I will soon, but what I would like to know is how she knew that we were twins and who you are. We don’t talk about you at all at this base” Megatron growled, glaring at the femme, she was hiding something and he wanted to find out what it was.

“I could take her to the Auto-bot base and have Ratchet check her out?” Optimus offered, the war was over it has been for a while, they get along fine. Well sort of… they still clash every now and then but they aren’t off killing each other for once.

“That’s fine with me, but I want Thundercracker to look over her first” Megatron huffed, and walked off, everyone else broke apart, apart from Barricade, Shockwave and Thundercracker.

“If you will all follow me” Thundercracker murmured, he went to pick Shadowsling up but Barricade beat him to it, a small smile graced his lips. _Over protective bot,_ Thundercracker thought to himself. Optimus couldn’t help but stare at the two, he didn’t even know Barricade had feelings or emotions, he wasn’t aware any of the Decepticon’s did but he guessed they do but they were too fuelled up with rage to care back then. The walk to the med bay didn’t actually take that long, Barricade placed her on one of the berths and Thundercracker went to work. He started fixing some of the damage Megatron caused on her neck cords when her optics onlined but they weren’t blue or red they looked white

“Optimus Prime, the awe-inspiring leader of the Auto-bot forces. Originally a mere civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix to command” Shadow said and glitched out again, Barricade and Thundercracker flinched, then Tundercracker continued his work. They knew that they were going to tell Optimus what that was about and then Megatron would have to find out as well. Shockwave and Optimus looked up at the two bots and then down at Shadowsling who finally onlined her optics, they were back to their crimson red.

“So is there something you would like to tell us Shadowsling?” Optimus asked

“Uh” Shadowsling heisted looking up at Thundercracker who sighed and nodded his head

“You know how Megatron is looking for the missing All-Spark shard” Shadow said slowly

“Yes, I am aware. The Auto-bots have been looking as well” Optimus admitted

“I may know where it is” Shadow said quietly, not being able to look at Optimus or her father in the optics

“What do you mean you may know where it is” Shockwave said carefully. Shadow’s eyes widen

“Well… you see,” Shadow started and then her eyes widened as she crashed

“Thundercracker, I am taking her to the Auto-bot base at once, I will contact you when she has woken” Optimus growled, this femme is hiding something and he was going to get to the bottom of it but he knew she wouldn’t say anything not while she was at this base, there is a reason she has been hiding this from Megatron and he was going to find out

“Can I come” Barricade asked, he didn’t want her to leave his sight even more so if she is going to the Auto-bot base he still doesn’t quiet trust those bloody goody-to-shoes yet. Optimus wanted to refuse but he knew even if he did say no Barricade will more likely come storming in gun’s blazing, if the look he was giving the young femme meant anything.

“Yes, but do not shoot anyone” Optimus sighed, he let his team know what was happening so they could be prepared for the two bots that were about to join them in their base. Shadow onlined her optics and looked up, she wasn’t in the Decepticon med bay anymore, she wasn’t actually sure she was at their base anymore if the greenie, yellow mech was anything to go by

“You’re Ratchet the Auto-bot Medical officer, Alt mode: Hummer, Spark-mate: Ironhide,” Shadowsling started rambling, she didn’t notice the other two bot’s in the room.

“How do you know this?” Optimus asked frustrated, Ratchet looked down at Shadow who shook her head, begging him not to say a word. But she knew he wouldn’t listen, he wouldn’t lie to his leader not like Thundercracker would.

“She is the All-Spark Holder, the missing All Spark shard that none of us have been able to find? it has somehow made its way into Shadowsling’s body and has made her the All-Spark Holder” Ratchet said looking at Optimus, he couldn’t help but glance at Barricade who looked pissed off, at the medic telling his femme her secret, but he promised he wouldn’t hurt any of them. To say Optimus looked shocked was an understatement of the year.

“That is why you didn’t want to tell Megatron” Optimus replied, Shadow couldn’t look at him, so she looked around the room and her optics found Barricade, who moved over beside her when he saw how distressed she was.

“It’s okay” Barricade soothed cupping Shadow’s face as she sat up

“He is going to kill me” Shadow whispered terrified

“I won’t let him” Barricade vowed,

“He will kill you and then he will kill me, I can’t let you do that Cade, I can’t stand the thought of me being the reason you die. I love you too much” Shadow admitted, Barricade blinked Shadowsling has never said those last three words to him and it shocked him that the femme actually felt that way about him, he was over joyed about the fact

“I love you to” Barricade whispered as he leant down to give Shadow a kiss, Optimus and Ratchet looked away giving the two Decepticon’s a little bit of privacy both surprised with the turn of events even more so with Barricade. The two broke apart and Barricade stepped back, they turned and looked at Optimus and Ratchet,

“I’m ready” Shadow whispered even though she really wasn’t

“Ready for what?” Optimus asked confused

“For you to take me back to the Decepticon base, and tell Megatron the truth” Shadowsling said she too was confused

“I’m not telling him anything, and you are not going back to that base” Optimus said Shadow blinked

“But what about Megatron, won’t he wonder why you are keeping me here? And what of my father! I can’t just leave him there in the paws of that psychopath and I can’t leave Cade there” Shadow shouted

“I will tell Megatron that you will have to remain at the base at the time being until we can get to the bottom of it, and that we request Shockwave be here until you are ready to go back the same with Barricade, they are both welcomed to stay” Optimus offered

“You will do that for me?” Shadow said confused Optimus nodded his head

“But you don’t know me?” Shadow frowned

“You are important though” Optimus said

“So you are only going to keep me here and safe because I am the All-Spark Holder” Shadow muttered Optimus blinked and then frowned

“Well no” Optimus started

“That is what it sounds like” Shadow shrugged

“I would off taken you in either way, you are a femme. Megatron should not treat you like the way he does” Optimus said concerned Shadow scoffed

“It isn’t the first time I have been on the receiving end of Megatron’s hissy fit” Shadow huffed

“That may be true, but it will be the last” Optimus said and he sounded very confident

“Until he finds out the truth” Shadow pointed out

“And if It comes to it, we will work something out” Optimus promised

“When” Shadow corrected

“Excuse me?” Optimus said confused

“When Megadumb finds out, not if, when. Because he will find out eventually there is no stopping that” Shadow replied Optimus thought for a second the young femme was telling the truth, Megatron would eventually find out, but they can prepare themselves for it and if they have to kill him then they will, he isn’t going to let Megatron harm her anymore and it wasn’t just because she is the All-Spark Holder.

“You are correct, he will eventually find out, and hopefully when he does we are prepared if it comes down to it, we can kill him” Optimus said Shadow frowned

“Is that not what you want?” Optimus asked

“I don’t know, like he is a psychopath, and he shouldn’t be alive, but I can’t help but think that it is also wrong to do it” Shadow frowned

“Well you have my vote” Barricade added, Shadow looked up at him surprised, and she wasn’t the only one

“I have been wanting to get out of under his claws for a long time and if you can promise to keep, Shadow, myself and Shockwave safe then I will help you bring him down” Barricade said standing up and facing Optimus

“I promise, no harm will come to either of you or any other Decepticon that decides to join our side if they wish too” Optimus vowed and they shook hands.

“I will go let Megatron know of the update, Ratchet will show you two to one of our spare rooms, I will send a com-link when and if your father decides to come” Optimus nodded

“And if any other Decepticon decides to join him” Optimus added

“Be careful with that, Megatron could send a spy into your ranks” Shadow said before Optimus left, Optimus gave a small nod and walked out

“Alright you two come along” Ratchet said, Barricade helped Shadow off the berth and held her around the waist she looked up at him with a loving smile, the two bot’s where so focused on each other they didn’t hear the doors open again

“What the frag?” Ironhide said looking at the two bots they both blinked and looked at the black Mech

“Ironhide. Auto-bots weapon specialist Alt mode: Black GMC Top kick, Spark-Mate: Ratchet” Shadow blurted out, oh this was going to get tiring. Ironhide glared at the femme before looking back up at Ratchet,

“It is a long story, that I will tell you later. But right now I have to take these two, to one of our spare rooms, would you like to join me or are you going to wait here?” Ratchet asked walking up to him, Ironhide grabbed Ratchet but the waist and pulled him in, giving him a long kiss, Barricade and Shadowsling looked away.

“I will join you, I don’t trust these two alone with you” Ironhide said loud enough for both Decepticon’s to hear, Shadow rolled her optics and Barricade glared at the other both

“Cade” Shadow whispered and he relaxed looking down at her, Ratchet to rolled his optics at his mech. They walk was quiet and very awkward, every bot and human they walked passed glared at the two Decepticon’s and Shadow knew it would be a long time before any of them accepted them. They made it to the room fine, they were sharing and Shadow smiled she would have to thank Optimus later. They walked inside and the door closed behind them and Shadow relaxed properly

“Come” Barricade grinned as he pulled her towards the berth, Shadow chuckled but let herself get pulled along. He pushed her backwards softly so she was laying on her back her door wings twitching, they might not have spark-mated as of yet but it doesn’t mean they haven’t done anything else. Barricade climbed on the berth laying on top of her but putting most of his weight on his arm, he leant down giving Shadow a heated kiss. She leant up into the kiss a moan leaving he lips

“They didn’t even last all of two seconds” they heard Ratchet rant in disbelief and it caused the two Decepticon’s to chuckle. Barricade leant down to kiss her again this time Shadow hummed into the kiss, a sigh leaving her lips. Barricade lips then went southwards towards her neck cables, and bit softly at a few sensitive ones a soft gasp left Shadow’s lips followed by a quiet moan and buck of her hips she closed her optics taking in the wonderful sensations that were soaring through her body. a low chuckle caused her to open her optics and look straight into Barricade, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“I really do love you” Shadow whispered

“And I love you” Barricade replied, before bringing her into a passionate kiss which then lead to other things, they both where about to overload when Optimus sent a com-link too them both

: Shadowsling, Barricade, Shockwave has made it to the base: Optimus voice rung out

: Be there soon: Shadow managed to say before they both overloaded while still on the com-link to Optimus, the last thing they heard before they offlined was Optimus chuckling that was going to be awkward when they had to face him. Roughly ten to twenty minutes later, Shadow and Barricade made their way to one of the conference rooms, that occupied, most of the humans, all the Auto-bots and Shadow’s father

“Nice of you to finally join us” Optimus smiled amusingly Shadow refused to look at him or anyone else in the eyes and or optics Shockwave looked slightly confused

“Am I missing something?” Shockwave asked, and Ratchet stared at the one eyes Decepticon in disbelief

“Your daughter and Barricade where shagging” Ironhide gruffed slightly disgusted

“Ironhide!” Optimus and Ratchet said at the same time Shockwave turned to his daughter who groaned _oh god please do not say anything embarrassing_ Shadowsling thought to herself,

“You two are having sex” Shockwave said bluntly

“Dad” Shadow groaned embarrassed this was not up for discussion

“What you are my only daughter I think I have every right to know what you are getting up to, even more so if it’s Barricade” Shockwave said narrowing his optic

“What’s that mean to mean” Shadowsling said glared at her father

“Do I think Barricade is the best choice for you? Yes, do I mind you two being together, no I don’t, I don’t mind if you end up as spark-mates but sex” Shockwave started Shadow groaned the Auto-bots and humans sat back amused and slightly horrified that this convocation was happening here and now, but they weren’t going to get in the middle of it. It was somewhat weird seeing them act somewhat human.

“Can we please not talk about my sex life” Shadow asked

“You shouldn’t be having a sex life” Shockwave muttered crossing his arms

“Dad, I love you, but I think I am old enough to know when and if I am ready or not to have sex with Barricade, beside it is really none of your business” Shadow huffed

“I am your father so of course it is my business” Shockwave replied

“Argh” Shadowsling huffed throwing her hands in the air, her father didn’t look to impressed

“Father” Shadow said in deadly tone and everyone froze even Shockwave,

“I love you, but if you cannot control your tongue I do not want you here, what Barricade and I get up to is none of your business if I want to fuck Barricade senseless then I will. End. Of. Story” Shadowsling snapped. Everyone in the room shivered, they really didn’t need to hear that. Shockwave narrowed his optic at his daughter but didn’t say a word. This convocation wasn’t over not by any means but they can discuss that later, right now they need to work out a plan.

“Optimus, you have asked me to be here, I am assuming there is a reason behind this” Shockwave said turning his attention back to the Auto-bot leader. Shadowsling froze, she totally forgot they had company and a quiet groan slipped from her lips.

“Yes, what I am about to tell all of you is confidential, it is to not leave this room. If I hear anyone or bot talking about it there will be consequences” Optimus said looking at every human and bot in the room.

“Shadowsling is the All-Spark Holder” Optimus said, all hell broke loose

“WHAT!, THE FRAG IS A DECEPTICON OF ALL BOT’S AN ALL-SPARK HOLDER” Ironhide yelled

“We do not have all the answers, but there is always a reasons the Primes do things” Optimus said he knew not to question the Primes.

“Now I want you all to calm down” Optimus ordered

“We will keep Shadowsling safe, also that she and Barricade are joining our side” Optimus said now this shocked Shockwave he looked over at the other two Decepticon’s

“We don’t want them” Ironhide growled Shadow rolled her optics

“What has been done is done Ironhide, Shockwave you are free to join us if you wish, but if you wish to go back to Megatron you must not tell him what you just heard because if he finds out about Shadowsling he will not hesitate to kill her” Optimus said looking at the one eyed bot, Shockwave pursed his lips and looked over at his daughter. Who looked at him, with wide eyes, she was his daughter, and she will always come first no matter the cost

“I will stay, Shadowsling is my daughter, I will not let her down” Shockwave nodded.

“Thank-you” Shadow mouthed and he smiled and nodded at her, Optimus then went on as what the plan will be if Megatron ever found out the truth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TF,**

**_ Last time on Shockwave’s daughter  _ **

_“Thank-you” Shadow mouthed and he smiled and nodded at her, Optimus then went on as what the plan will be if Megatron ever found out the truth._

Barricade, Shadowsling and Shockwave have been at the Auto-bot base for six months now, everyone now accepting the fact that they are there to stay… well all but one,

“I don’t like that she works with you” Ironhide muttered as his optics landed on Shadowsling who rolled her optics,

“She isn’t going to harm me” Ratchet said

“You don’t know that” Ironhide gruffed, crossing his arms

“If I was going to kill or harm him don’t you think I would have by now?” Shadow said turning around Ironhide glared at the femme and Ratchet look amused

“She is right you know” Ratchet said softly. Shadow couldn’t help but smile every time she watched those two interact seeing the tough weapon specialist go all soft amuses Shadowsling to know end. Barricade and Shadowsling where becoming real close as well, and Shockwave was getting to know Prowl and Shadow still couldn’t process what she walked in on. It had caused her to glitch and crash, a shiver ran through her body as she remembered that day

“Everything okay Shadow?” Ratchet asked concerned as he saw the look on her face

“Yeah, just remembering when I accidently walk in on dad and Prowl” Shadow said slightly disgusted

“Yes that was a shock to everyone” Ratchet laughed as he noticed Ironhide shiver to

“Yeah” Shadow said shaking her head.

“Although, your father’s reaction to when he walked in on you and Barricade in a compromising position” Ratchet smirked, Shadow groaned embarrassed it happened earlier that day.

“Please don’t remind me” Shadow groaned she was currently hiding out in the med bay to hide from her father.

“Um, Ratchet, Ironhide. Can I ask you something?” Shadow said carefully

“Of course” Ratchet grinned

“No” Ironhide muttered, Ratchet wacked him in the back of the head.

“Oh alright” Ironhide huffed

“Well, I want to ask Cade if he wants to Spark-mate with me” Shadow said

“Nope, not doing this” Ironhide said about to walk off, Ratchet grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back

“Have you talked to him about it?” Ratchet asked,

“Uh no?” Shadow admitted

“Well why are you here asking us, it should be him you are talking to” Ironhide huffed

“Uh” Shadow started and then thought

“I didn’t think of that, am I right to go or did you still need me?” Shadow asked

“You can go, we are almost done anyway” Ratchet smiled, the two have been working on chips, that every bot will get fitted with that will give them a solid holo-form. Shadow nodded her head and walked out,

: Cade, where are you?: Shadow com-lined him

: I am in the rec room, with your farther and Prowl is everything okay?: Barricade sent back

: Yes everything is fine, are you able to meet me in our room, I have something to talk to you about: Shadowsling sent,

: I will be there in a second: Barricade sent back, Shadow was sitting up against the wall, when Barricade walked in

“What’s wrong” he said slightly panicking as he walked up to her

“Nothing is wrong” she smiled and kissed him, as she pulled him onto the berth,

“You commend me because you are horny, again?” Barricade grinned, he had no probably with it honesty, even more so when they got interrupted this morning,

“Yes and no” Shadow replied as she straddled him, he turned them around she his back was up against the wall, he returned the kiss back his prong slipped out and he inserted himself into Shadowsling who let out a long groan throwing her head back, her thrust his hips up making his lover moan,

“What do you mean yes and no?” he asked huskily as he gave another thrust

“Fuck” Shadow moaned

“Yes, I was horny but there was something else I wanted to ask” Shadow moaned, her hips meeting Barricade’s,

“Cade” Shadow moaned,

“Shadow” he replied just as breathless.

“I want to spark-mate with you” Shadow said they were close to overloading and she wanted to do it before they both hit that moment, Barricade stopped

“Why are you stopping?” Shadow asked her optics wide

“You want to spark mate with me?” Barricade said

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I?” Shadow frowned,

“Yes” Barricade said

“Yes?” Shadowsling said confused

“Yes I will spark-mate with you” Barricade replied, he started thrusting again

“Oh fuck” Shadow moaned, it didn’t take them long to get back to almost overloading, they both opened their spark chambers and joined them together just as the overloaded

“CADE!” Shadowsling screamed, the whole base or anyone nearby probably heard hear scream but right now she didn’t care. When the both onlined they felt so connected, she felt amazing and so did Barricade although the banging on the door was irritating, Shadowsling groaned as she climbed of Barricade they were both still sticky from their activities and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to open the door

“You know, you didn’t have to be so bloody loud about it” Ironhide said banging on the door Shadowsling didn’t know how to react apart from laugh, Barricade soon joined her, and then pulled her back on their berth, going for round two and three,

“Wow” Shadow breathed out closing her optics

“I agree” Barricade smiled as he curled around her and they both fell into recharge. After that night their sex life increased majorly and every now and then they would join their sparks together. They just finished a round of love making when a com-link was sent through

: All Bot’s come to hanger five: Optimus Prime voice was to be heard

“Awe” Shadow pouted but the two cleaned themselves up, she knew why, they were all about to get fitted with a chip and create their solid holo-forms. The two Decepticon’s where one of the first ones to rock up for a change her father and Prowl close behind then everyone else followed behind

“Oh you two finally made it out of your rooms” Ironhide huffed, Shadow’s fans kicked in and she refused to look at her father in the optic

“What do you mean?” Shockwave asked Ironhide

“Oh, you don’t know?” Ironhide smiled _things are about to get interesting_ Shadow sighed

“No I don’t” Shockwave huffed

“You’re daughter and Barricade sealed the deal a few weeks ago” Ironhide said smugly Shockwave turned around

“You and Barricade, spark-mated” Shockwave gaped

“Yes, and what has happened has happened” Shadowsling said and that was the end of that convocation. They all lined up and got their chips and choose their looks and when Barricade saw Shadows he pushed her up against his police cruiser and made-out with her, Shadow moaned into his mouth.

“Really you two?” Ironhide groaned he didn’t need to see or hear this

“I agree” Shockwave looked away the two Decepticon’s were too engrossed, with each other to pay attention to anyone around them, Barricade pressed himself against Shadow who felt his member harden, a louder moan left Shadows lips, the both jumped apart when icy cold water hit them.

“Would you to stop fucking like bunnies for two seconds” Ironhide snapped holding the bucket, Shadow huffed and glared at him.

“Well someone obviously isn’t getting laid enough” Shadow huffed, Ratchet raised his eyebrow and Shadowsling flushed and looked the other way.

“Well, if you will excuse us” Barricade grinned

“No, you two can keep it in your parents for a couple of hours, we have to have a meeting” Optimus said giving both Barricade and Shadow a look, both bots grumbled but made their way to the meeting room, they all stayed in their human forms. Shadow sat down with Barricade on her right and Ratchet on her left, and of course the slow boring meeting started so half way through Shadow got a wicked idea. She started sending images to Barricade that she wanted to try in their human form and she could see him getting hard. He placed his hand on her upper thigh teasing her his fingers gliding higher and then lower, Shadow’s eyes widen and the managed to get her face to look somewhat normal so they wouldn’t get caught. Ratchet quickly cleared his throat and looked at the two, Barricade smirked and Shadow had to stop herself blushing because if she did she knew they would be caught… well by the others as well. Optimus carried on boring everyone, and by the time it was all over Barricade picked Shadow up through her over his shoulder and nearly ran to their room. Everyone shook their head knowing what was about to go down. About two to three weeks later is when life changed drastically for the Decepticon couple. Shadow was in her alt mode, A black Mustang GT, she was racing Sunny and Sides she of course won but when she transformed into her bot mode she knew something was up. Well she has for these past few days but she really was pushing through it.

“Shadow is everything okay?” Barricade asked, he had noticed and felt the difference with his mate, and he was starting to get worried, Cybertronian’s very rarely get sick,

“I’m fine Cade, stop worrying please” Shadow smiled and kissed him on the lips

“Get a room” Sides called out

“Happily” Shadow growled playfully and turned to smirk at Barricade, Shadow just gave him on look and that’s all it took. He honestly didn’t mind all the sex in fact her fucking loved that he finally meet someone who could keep up with him.

“Be back late boys” Shadow called out as she practically dragged Barricade to their shared rooms, they ran into Shockwave and Prowl along the way

“Really you two” Shockwave sighed,

“What” Shadow smiled innocently, Shockwave shook his head, and there really isn’t anything he could do to stop them. Even if he wanted to. After they did a few rounds of love making Shadow was curled up asleep

: Ratch: Barricade Commend when he was for sure his mate was sleeping

: Yes Cade?: Ratchet sent back,

: I think there is something wrong with Shadowsling that she isn’t sharing with us: Barricade sent back

: Bring her in, and I will do a check-up: Ratchet sent back, he too had noticed the young femme was

: She is currently sleeping at the moment: Barricade sent back

: Well send her to me when she wakes: Ratchet send back

: Will do: Barricade replied and ended the com-link he couldn’t sleep he was too worried, a hour or so later Shadow woke up,

“Hey my beautiful femme” Barricade cooed,

“Hey Cade” Shadow aid sleepily as she yawned

“Ratchet said he wants to see you” Barricade said as he climbed out of the berth

“Did he say as soon as I wake” Shadow purred, Barricade chuckled

“Yes love, come on” Barricade said helping her up causing her to pout.

“Come” Barricade said as they walked hand in hand to the med bay

“Sit” Ratchet said when they walked in, Shadow frowned but sat down anyway he scanned her a few times his optics widening, he opened her spark chamber and there near her spark hovered a light blue smaller spark.

“You’re carrying” Ratchet said,

“Well with all the fragging they do, can you be surprised” Ironhide huffed coming in, Shadow looked up at him with a smirk

“Just because we both have an amazing sex drive” Shadow smirked and revved her engine a few times, Ratchet rolled his eyes

“I have an amazing sex drive too” Ironhide snapped back, he himself revving his engine

“Okay children, that’s enough” Ratchet mocked,

“Now, be careful. You don’t want to lose her” Ratchet said checking the sparking

“Okay” Shadow smiled,

: ATTENTION ALL AUTO-BOTS REPORT TO HANGER THREE NOW!!!: came a com-link it sounded like Optimus and it sounded important, the four of them changed into their alt-modes and they were off Shadowsling got there first the Mustang GT stopping just at her father’s legs and she transformed,

“What” Shadowsling said the look on her father’s face feel, they were ushered into the room and once everyone was in there Optimus sighed.

“Megatron has found out the truth about Shadowsling” Optimus said gravely, Shadow sucked in a deep breath and looked over at Barricade,

“No!” Shadow cried

“He, he is going to kill us” Shadow said as she held her hand over her spark chamber, everyone saw the movement

“No one and I repeat no one is going to touch you, or our little one. I promise you” Barricade soothed holding onto Shadows face wiping away her tears.

“Cade, I can’t lose you either” Shadow cried

“You won’t” Cade promised and gave her a soft kiss

“You’re carrying” Optimus said

“Are you really surprised” Ironhide muttered,

“Well no I was expecting it to happen sooner or later but” Optimus frowned,

“Now we have to re think the plan” Optimus sighed and they got to work. Three days later they all meet up in the dessert somewhere and they fought, Megatron died by the hands of Barricade when Megatron tried to sneak attack Shadow, and some of the Decepticon’s fled others. Others decided they were going to switch sides and join the Auto-bots. Shadowsling ended up having her sparkling a few months later and there sex life did not slow down at all, Ironhide and Shadowsling now got on a little better but they still bickered every now and then, but everything was peaceful for once. But the question is, how long will last.


End file.
